monsterhighfanonfandomcom-20200225-history
Monster High Journal: Cosmic Destiny
Monster High Journal: cosmic Destiny Note: Some scenes may not be appropiate for veiwers under the age of eight, due to blood and mild violence. Monster High Journal: Cosmic Destiny, is the story of Destiney the Vampire and her adventures at the Cosmic Monster High. Now your probably asking yourself, what is the cosmic Monster High? Well, the cosmic Monster high is pretty much the same, it's no-where near the human world. However, it is for students who are more aggresive, are a special case, or just can't go to the original school. Destiney, goes to this school, since she isn't a naturally 'friendly' Vampire at heart. Can she survive without getting turned into Mince-meat by the other 'special' monsters? Or even worse, take away their blood and turn them into her ghouls? Characters Destiney The main character. She trys to survive this school boy-friend free, and without getting turned into mince-meat by were-wolves. She also has trouble trying to fit in, since she can't do that with her true personality. But with her pendant on, she's able to try her hardest wihtout worrying about using violence to get her way. Thirza Destiney's awesome Best Friend! She sticks by her, and sometimes breaks the jewel in Destineys pendant to show her true Vampire Nature. They go together like Salt and Pepper, so it 'aint pretty when you mess with Her, because if you do, look out for true Destiney. Minor characters Darkun A werewolf with a magor attitude and a problem with competition. He shows up every once in-awhile to challenge 'True Destiney' to fights, normally losing and getting his butt whooped. Prolouge A note blows through the wind and lands on a tree. Slowly getting larger it reads in cursive hands writing: “Well… here I am. Mother and Father sent me to the Cosmic Monster High. I don’t know why they sent me here instead of the original Monster High with my other childhood friends… they said that it was for the best I went to this place. When I was a little girl, they said normally when I didn’t have my ‘blue haired’ goody two-shoes personality, I got into a lot of fights, and injured the other students. They said once I got my pendant, with would inhibit my powers and give me my new personality, I’d be able to go Cosmic Monster High, where other special students go. Now, I just have to fit in with the other students, only one problem though. They’re all special cases, like me. Some are werewolves with incredible power unlike the ones at Junior High. Some are Vampires like me, who are at my equal strength. In fact, there are even Sirens who could take me down if it wasn’t for my pendant. And now, I have to see if I can figure out how to defend myself when they get mad, of course without my pendant being off. Otherwise, I may as well label myself as Werewolf chow and Phoenix food! ~ Destiney the Vampire Episodes ﻿Episode 1: A Monster in a Sweetheart. Destiney looked in a notebook of hers, with a page torn out; she sighed and closed the book, head hanging down. “I wonder if it was a good choice to let that note I wrote go away in the wind… if someone reads it, they might figure out a lot of things about me… what if they find out about…” Destiney shook her head and smiled. She then lifted the cross pendant on her chest off, and held it in her hand. She looked at the small red jewel that had been placed in the center of it. “No one could find out, even if they tried to take my pendant off, I won’t change back unless they break the bead. And only when I’m in my true form, can I then restore the jewel.” Destiney then let the cross drop, and stood up. She was out in a tree, hiding from the other students. They all looked a bit more like humans, just like Destiney did. “Huh… maybe they are special cases like my parents said…” All of a sudden, a Chartreuse and Black haired girl appeared, and glomped Destiney from behind. She squealed with joy, but her noise was drowned out from Destineys shreaik of surprise. “Destiney Onee-chan!” She screamed. “Oh my gosh, Thirza!” “Desty! You should have told me you were going to this school!” “I’m sorry I didn’t… it was a surprise from my parents” “Eh, it’s fine. I can’t believe I get to go to High-school with my bestest friend! Thirza gave Destiney a real breath restricting hug. Destiney chuckled and hugged her back, in a more gentle way. Then a dude with real shaggy, dark grey hair came up and frowned. “What are you girls doing? Y’know you probably shouldn’t do that when I’m around… I could get real mean on ya!” Thirza released the hug, stood up, and looked at him. “Don’t talk that way! We’re just excited! Who do you think you are anyways?!” “Heh… I’m Darkun the Werewolf, beware. You two will become my victims if you dare mess with me” The werewolf then jerked forward and snapped his teeth at them. Destiney stumbled back and looked frightened. Thirza stamped her foot on his, then went back over to Destiney. Darkun then gave them a cold glare and snarled. “I’ll be going after one of you two later tonight… meet me in the woods if you dare…” Destiney gulped and looked at Thirza. “First person we meet at school, and of course he isn’t friendly. I don’t feel safe meeting him for a fight tonight.” “Same, he doesn’t seem to be very friendly Dests…” “So what do we do now?” Thirza smiles and grabbed her hands. “Hope for the best… and hope he forgets about his little challenge” “With his attitude… he probably won’t forget. So I say we stick together, and go to the woods together, tonight” “How’re you gunna fight Dest? Last summer vacation you AND me both got our Inhibitors so we could go to this special school. And of course… both of us can’t fight as well with them on.” “I know it kind of feels like we’re doomed, but I’ll think of someway to loophole us, until then… we go tonight. Agreed?” “Agreed Desty!” They shook hands on it, and went into the school. After a full school day, they hung out in a small peaceful park. Destiney hung upside down on a bench, trying to make sure her skirt didn’t go up. Her expression was very frightened and timid. Thirza also looked worried. “Destiney, that Darkun guy hasn’t called off the fight yet. And it’s getting closer to night. What do we do?” “I haven’t found any loop-hole… so we’re… we’re going to have to fight.” “Oh-no, I was afraid of this!” “Don’t be scared… I’m sure together we can somehow beat him.” “Yeah!” As they talked, Destiney noticed the sun was starting to go down onto the Horizon. “C’mon Thirza… we have to go into the woods now…” So Destiney stood up and began walking, Thirza walking by her side. As they got into the woods, things got darker, and darker, and darker. Then, a pair of yellow eyes watched from up in a tree. As they got into a clearing, the sky seemed pitch black, as the creature lunged out at them. “Look out Destiney!” Thirza cried. But then Destiney went flying in the creature grip. After getting slammed into a tree, she opened one eye and looked at what slammed her. Looking up, it was Darkun in his true werewolf form. “So you both came? Heh… looks like two students will go missing” “No one’s going missing, because you’re the one who will lose Darkun!” “Oh? And is that so?” Darkun then lunged at Thirza, who looked terrified from the sudden action. Destiney screamed at Darkun to stop, but it was to late and Thirza was tackled. She ran up, and used all the force she could to throw Darkun off of Thirza. Destiney then kneeled down next to Thirza, looking upset. “Thirza, are you alright!?” “I’m fine Desty… but stay still..” “Thirza…?” Destiney asked her. Thirza reach up to grab her, and then jerked her hand at the last second and grabbed her cross. Pulling it off, she slammed it into the ground, shattering the jewel that inhibited and seal off True Destiney. To be continued... Episode 2: True Destiney Revealed. Category:Storys Category:Destineys shtuff Category:Unfinished Pages